The Wish II: Angel Kisses
by GothicWolf
Summary: When Sango becomes depressed by the abscence of Sesshoumaru, how will Tenshi help? And what's the tie between Tenshi, Rin, Kohaku and an old legend?
1. Default Chapter

Angel Kisses

There is an old legend, not widely known, but still held dear to the few that know it. This legend is known as Sovusaku. The sad thing is, even those who know the legend have ceased to believe it, so beautiful and wondrous it is. I think that the new world doesn't believe Tenshi Kokoro because true love and the idea of peace for harmony was lost at the end of the Feudal Era.

Speaking of which, that is where our story begins. This is the actual way the legend went, not after it was told for twelve generations, but how it really was, while it was happening.

It was a beautiful day, the sky a blazing blue. The village of the Demon Exterminators was in a particularly lazy mood. On the steps of one house sat two children, a boy and a girl.

They greatly resembled each other, the girl being a bit older, but sharing the beautiful dark eyes with the younger boy. You might wonder why they so resembled each other. Well, it was because they were brother and sister.

"Sango-chan," the boy said, frowning at his sister. "Why is it that you have a perfect face and yet I have these spots?"

Sango looked at her brother, surprised by the question. "Spots? You mean your freckles?"

He nodded.

"Kohaku, freckles aren't bad! In fact, they make you very unique. And besides, haven't you ever heard the story behind them?"

Kohaku looked up, with bright eyes staring eagerly at Sango. He loved his sister's story telling ability.

"A long time ago, when all the people in the land had fair skin, and it was almost impossible to tell people apart, a young boy was born. He was at first considered very special, because he carried markings on his face that had never been seen before. Can you guess what those are?"

"Freckles?"

"Exactly. So while he was young, his mother and father showed him to all of their friends and family the miracle child. But one day, a very powerful and influential woman saw the child. She was not impressed with his freckles, and so she began to tell people that they were a curse. Do you know why she did that?"

"Because freckles are ugly." Kohaku said with a flat voice that made Sango smile.

"No, because she was jealous. She new that if she had been born with freckles, she would have been as loved as he. In her wicked heart, she wanted to be the boy.

"Nobody wanted to believe her, but they had to because of her reputation. She caused the boy to be vanished from the town. He was very young when he was cast out on his own, only about ten years of age. On the third day after his banishment, he met a tribe of hog demons.

"They had never seen freckles and this made them fear the boy. And fear causes hatred which causes violence, and they attacked the boy. He was no match for them, and he was left to bleed on a path, miles away from anyone."

Kohaku shivered. "What happened? Did he die?"

"The next day, he was nearly dead. But his deafened ears could just make out a faint singing:

Angelic heartache, leave your sweet sign.

Let those who bare it see thy and shine.

Show them a light to set them on their way.

Let them live to the Judgment Day.

And if they should falter in their purest heart

I shall find them and give them a new start.

"The boy had know idea how or why, but he gathered the strength to look at the singer. It was a girl. She was very beautiful. Looking at him with deep sad eyes, she wept a silent tear."

'Haku, for that is your name now, I call you back to the light. I, Tenshi, call you back to the land of the living, and with my crystalline tear, I bind you to me.'

Kohaku's eyes widened. "An angel? She was an angel?"

"Yes. And when her bright tear sank into Haku's chest, he stood.:

'Oh, beautiful Tenshi, are you truly an angel?'

'That I am.'

'Then could you grant me a wish?'

'What is it, and I shall think it over.'

'I wish these freckles would go away.'

Here Tenshi let out a small laugh. 'But why would you want that? Those freckles are no curse. They are protection, they are love, they are peace. They are the kisses of an angel."

Kohaku gasped. "Freckles are angel kisses?"

Sango nodded. "Yes, when someone has freckles, that means an angel thought them special and gave them love and protection. Mostly girls get freckles. In fact Kohaku, you are the first boy to get freckles since Haku himself."

"Wow! That means an angel thought I was worth protecting!"

"But to end the story, Haku and Tenshi stayed together, and to this day they are said to roam around. And you know what having freckles means besides an angel loves you?"

"No, what?"

"It means that you are somehow related to Haku and Tenshi because they had children who shared freckles with their father."

Sango woke with a start from the memory/ dream about the old days with her brother. She looked over at her friends, Inuyasha and Kagome. Silently, she wondered when Sesshoumaru would be back to pick her up.

A/N: Well, that was the first chapter of the second part of the The Wish series. Review and be loved.


	2. Default2

A/N: Okay, sorry for all of the typos in that last chapter. And thanks for the reviews! (Hugs Sesshoumaru is mine) What a wonderful little person you are! In fact, I'll give you a present! (Throws a Sesshy cosplayer at SiM)

I just want to thank the people who stuck with me through the first story, and actually came back for the sequel…. So, thanks Ja-Ne!

GW

Sesshoumaru was asleep on the floor of his room, his tail twitching. It had been a dull household since Sango had decided to spend a week or so with Kagome and Inuyasha.

The wind blew cold outside the house, it's frigid fingers sliding through cracks in walls and doors. Thump...Thump….

Sesshoumaru woke at the thumping noise. 'Stupid wind.'

His eyes were again blank and iced over, like they had been before Sango had come.

Thump…thump…thump…

'Wait…that's not the wind.' He sniffed the air. The cold air dimmed his sense of smell, but there was no mistaking that sweet scent. He stood and walked to the window.

He had not realized just how cold it had been, but it was snowing outside. He looked around for a moment.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

His eyes lit up. "Sango-chan"

And as he said it, he saw her move into his line of sight. She was smiling, and not shivering in the least.

She walked closer to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama….will you come with me"

"Where"

"Anywhere, anywhere. But Rin cannot go."

It took a minute for his frost bitten mind to seize the possibilities of what that might mean, but once it did, it took the obvius meaning and ran with it.

"I don't know…" (odd that sesshy would be the one resisting huh?)

Sango danced lightly up to the window sill. Stopping with her face so close to his that her breath warmed his cold lips, she smiled. Reaching out, her hand slowly went towards his shoulder.

Just before he realized what she was doing, it happened. Her soft fingertips stroked up and down the tail. He shivered, but not from cold.

"Awe…Sango, no fair."

"Rin has Jaken, and I have you. Plus Rin has someone who we do not yet know. Tenshi told me that we must leave for her journey to begin."

The reasoning of Tenshi had just about won him over. He was about to abject one last time when the hand that was stroking his tail began to tickle it with a swift, feathery motion.

"Okay! I'll come…." He jumped onto the window ledge and offered Sango a hand.

She grinned. "Your tail really IS your weakspot, you know."

"Actually" he said as she clibmed onto his back"That only works for you."

-

Rin turned in her sleep, and she had strange dreams about a boy who looked much like Sango's brother and a girl who she couldn't quite place.

Jaken at once noticed the change in the atmosphere when Sesshoumaru left. He sighed with satisfaction. 'Sango really does work wonders on him.'

A pair of luminous eyes watched in the darkness as Rin slept. ''Naraku…who is that"

"No one of concern for you."

More Sess/Sang Fluff

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at Sango. 'I wonder why you have that effect on me…'

Sango was looking at him. "Your dad never sat you down and 'talked' to you, did he"

"Talked"

"Obviously not. Let me put it this way….I turn you on, don't I"

He nearly dropped her off his back.

"What"

"Let me guess, you don't know what that means."

"I KNOW what it means thank you very much. And I just happen to think that…."

Sango smirked. "And he draws a blank."

GW: Sorry for the wait. I have to find the notebook I put the rest of this chapter in. It gets sorta…high rated. Anyway, hope ya like it and hope you haven't given up. Love ya, bye.


End file.
